The Diary of Isabelle Potter
by xxlovelyxxnightmarexx
Summary: A Draco Malfoy love story of Harry Potter's twin sister who was stolen by none other than Voldemort on the day of their birth. He believed her to be the one to fulfill the prophecy but was wrong when he discovered Harry was the one.
1. Chapter 1

He placed her inside the crib, knowing that this was the baby who was destined to kill him. He knew it, he felt it; then why was there this gut-wrenching pain in him that told him he was wrong?

It has to be her, he thought. She was sound asleep in her crib, not even aware of the fact that she had been kidnapped. Kidnapped, he thought, I kidnapped her just so she wouldn't fulfill the prophecy.

Yes, she was indeed, the baby who was destined to fulfill it. Was it her or the baby boy who sat beside her when he took her?

However, he continued thinking, whether she is the one or not, she will be the one to give birth to the future Dark Lord, the future me. Voldemort's thoughts kept circling his mind as he stared at the baby beside him, Isabelle Potter.

"The Dark Lord is waiting for Miss," said Kreige, the faithful house elf. Isabelle always felt sorry for those creatures, those sad little creatures that were forced into slavery.

Looking up from her book, she smiled at the house elf and responded softly, "Yes, thank you." Her voice so delicate, so pure, so beautiful was like music to the house elf's ears.

Slowly, she placed her book neatly beside her and walked out of the room, trying to find Voldemort.

"Father?" she questioned in a large whisper, not hearing a reply at instant. No matter what, she was to call him Father; she had no choice and she could not disagree with it.

"I'm right here, Isabelle."

Smiling pleasantly, she walked over to him and wrapped her rather delicate, fragile arms around him. She had missed him so when he was at his meeting. She had a certain fond for him; he raised her.

"I am not a fan of hugs, Isabelle but as you wish."

Her cheeks flushed with pink, embarrassment taking over her as she backed away from the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry, Father," she said quietly, hanging her head in shame. Quickly, she placed her arms behind, crossing them as she did so.

"Do not worry; I will allow you to do as you wish."

"Thank you, Father."

Removing her hands from behind her, she placed her hands to her side and looked up, smiling at Voldemort. Yes, she was to treat him like a father but somewhere inside her – she could not find it, though – somewhere inside her, she knew there was a small hatred for him for he was the one who had killed her mother, her father and had almost killed her brother.

Indeed, Harry Potter was her brother but he did not know it, only she did. Standing before her was a man who the world seemed to fear but she treated him as if he were someone normal, someone everyone loved. But her love for him was not a daughter- father love but a friendly love, a love between two buddies.

Interrupted from her thoughts, Isabelle looked at Voldemort with a smile on her lips as she moved her bangs to the side by slightly moving her head.

"I did not call you down here just to stare at each other, Isabelle. Now, let us get on with it. I will ask of you something, something I want you to do."

Voldemort had a gleam in his eye as he said that and Isabelle understood everything. Nodding her head, she knew she had no choice; she had to do this. He handed her a red colored diary which looked rusty from far point of view and had a brand new look to it up close.

"I will need you to write your daily life in this diary. At the end of the day, write what you have experienced, what you have thought, what you have lived." Isabelle continued admiring the spectacular notebook; it was almost as if she had seen nothing like it before. Looking up once again, she spoke in a soft whisper, almost afraid to say it, "Is that all, Father?"

"Yes," he responded softly, seeing the eagerness to write in her eyes.

"Well, thank you."

She bowed lightly and made her way back to her bedroom, where she was to start writing. Using a quill, in beautiful manuscript, she wrote in the front page of the beloved notebook: The Diary of Isabelle Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Potter?"

Isabelle looked up, obviously disgusted at the sight of Draco. As she ignored Draco, she continued straightening out her robes, her beautiful silky brown hair falling over her face. With a rather serious face, she flipped her hair and continued her way, making it obvious that she did not wish to speak to Draco.

The writing in the diary:

"Ms. Potter? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," I said in a loud murmur, my head hanging low as Mrs. Malfoy stood before me.

"Oh, you have grown up so fast. You look beautiful, sweetheart. You are an attractive young lady; any boy would be lucky to marry you."

"Thank you."

Removing my hood, I made my features more noticeable to her as it had looked like I was hiding my face.

"Mrs. Malfoy? I was wondering if I could stay here for the time being. It would be until I go back to Hogwarts and that's a week from now."

"Well, a week is pretty long. I am a busy woman. But I believe, Ms. Potter and I trust that you can take care of yourself at this age."

"Yes, thank you," I spoke in rushed voice and made my way back down the stairs, wanting to collect my belongings and leave Voldemort's manor as quickly as possible.

Not only that, but my birthday was tonight and I had to be ready before anyone got to the Malfoy Manor. The ball would be held at the Malfoy Manor, considering the fact that it had the largest ballroom and Voldemort refused to allow a birthday ball at his manor.

As a matter of fact, he was not coming to the ball and when I tried to persuade him to come, he hexed me. As soon as he did that, I ran out of the manor and began to find somewhere that could become my home for the time being.

I mean, the school year would start in a week and by now; I was prepared to leave and start to study.

As I was engulfed by the emerald flames, I could feel Voldemort's presence once again.

"Where were you, Isabelle?"

"You do not need to know, Father." I whispered loudly as I removed all of the dust off my robes and made my way back to my room.

"Isabelle, you foolish girl, you shouldn't disrespect me. There are consequences to that kind of behavior."

"I do not care," I mumbled rather loudly, slamming the door noisily to create a dramatic display. Worried about what I had just done and its consequences, I threw some of my clothes into a small bag and threw it over my shoulder, making sure that I used up the less amount of time possible.

"Isabelle!"

At that, the door flew open and I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach with a delicate hand. He had hexed me with a spell that was unknown to me so I could not hex him in return.

"Crucio!"

I bit my tongue as I tried to hold myself back from screaming or crying. To show weakness before him would be a shame to myself and my pride.

In a swift motion, I grabbed a hold of my wand which had been sitting in my pocket, almost aware that I needed of its help. When Voldemort turned his head, I pointed my wand and screamed at the top of my lungs,

"Expelliarmus!"

His wand flew far from him and as he went to fetch it, I ran, my bag over my shoulder, to the chimney which would soon become my one and only save from Voldemort.

"Isabelle! I will not go after you and neither will I allow you to return to my manor!"

"I do not want to stay!"

I wiped away a tear from my eye and felt as I was traveling to the Malfoy Manor.

A bit of disappointed in myself for what I did and said, I continued my way up the stairs and remembered exactly where the guest room was. Tears continued to fall from my eyes as I remembered the fact that I no longer had a home, nowhere to live in, and no one to take care of me.

I threw my bag on the bed and jumped in the shower, tired of how my day was going and wishing that soon, the day would be over.

"Happy birthday, Potter."

"I don't need your phony politeness but thank you anyways."

Smiling, I picked up my dress and felt as he placed his hand on my lower back, escorting me to the stairs so that the ball could begin.

My dress, my beautiful strapless blue satin dress, made me look like a princess, a beautiful, lovely princess.

"Isabelle, darling, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa raised her glass in the air and nodded, continuing her way as soon as she was done.

As quickly as possible, I left from Draco's grip and made my way to every guest, a small greeting from me made the guests become comfortable.

"Isabelle!"

My dress turning dramatically as I did, I gave a dramatic turn and smiled when I saw Blaise Zabini walking up to me. He was good friend of mine and so far, the only it seemed that I had come to love.

I embraced him in a tight hug and my smile became wider when I felt him hug back.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

As I continued talking to Blaise, I accepted any type of alcohol from any waiter that passed by me. Blaise had a bit of a worried face but was in high spirits, none the less.

"Isabelle, are you okay?"

"I'm great," I said in a slurred voice, realizing that about 2 hours of my birthday had gone by and I had spent them talking to Blaise.

"I want to dance. Blaise, dance with me?"

"No. Isabelle, you need to go upstairs."

"No. People need me down here. Now, I'm going to find someone to dance with me."

As I left Blaise, I began to forget everything going on around me and I walked into an empty hall, a small lamp flickering at the end of the corridor. Getting closer and closer, I could feel someone's presence close and noticed that the light came from a small study at the end of the hall.

When I walked in, I saw Malfoy sitting on a chair, book in hand. He seemed to be concentrated on what he was doing, determined to finish reading this book only because he would get something out of it.

"Malfoy?"

Looking up, he slammed the book shut and walked over to a shelf, placing the book neatly in it.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Entertain me. I haven't done anything fun on my birthday."

"Then why don't you go snog someone and leave me alone?"

Malfoy sat back on the chair he was sitting before and put his head in his hands. The alcohol continued affecting me, making me be more and more absentminded to what I was doing.

I sat down on Malfoy's lap and placed a finger in front of his mouth to get him be quiet when he screamed, "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I don't know. Just be quiet and kiss me."

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around Malfoy's neck and felt as I pressed my lips forcefully against his. He kissed back, only because I told him to and because he was getting the chance to snog a girl.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, I felt him pull me closer to him and lick my bottom lip. I parted my lips to deepen the kiss, the alcohol still making me oblivious to everything I was doing; I was not going to realize what I did until tomorrow.

"Isabelle, what are you doing with Malfoy?"

Pulling away from the kiss, I saw Blaise standing by the doorway, shocked to come in and see this image.

"Oi! Zabini! Mind your own business! Leave Isabelle and me to do what we want."

"No, I'm leaving. I'm sleepy," I said with a yawn and slowly made my way out of the room and up the stairs; the ballroom was empty; apparently, everyone had gone home.

Depressed because my formal ball had ended, I opened the door to the guest room and took off my dress, replacing it with black shorts and a white tank top. I threw myself on my bed and allowed my troubles to leave me as sleep came to me.

Draco sat alone in his father's study, still bewildered about what Isabelle had done. She was never like that and Draco knew she had probably drunken too much.

Draco would have never kissed her but something made him want to kiss her. He knew it was because she looked so beautiful tonight and because he just took a chance to snog a girl.

He was so confused.


End file.
